


Slip of the tongue

by ohbyunchinita



Series: Taeten Moments [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #RiseTaeTen2k16, Fluff, M/M, Too lazy to tag other nct members, cutie pie ten, my first taeten fic aww, nobody uses tenyong anymore :(, taeten - Freeform, teasing members, tenyong, this happened during nct in seoul, throwback lol, tsundere taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: Lee Taeyong is so stupid. How can he have said that? Like really? He could've said a lot of things, but his tongue chose to say that. He could've said Jaehyun or Doyoung. Or even Kun! But, no, his stupid mouth accidentally (not really) called Ten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first taeten fic that i posted on aff omg.

Lee Taeyong is so stupid. How can he have said that? Like really? He could've said a lot of things, but his tongue chose to say that. He could've said Jaehyun or Doyoung. Or even Kun! But, no, his stupid mouth accidentally (not really) called Ten. He was so embarrassed. Why did he call Ten?! He isn't even here! He was supposed to call Winwin when his brain to mouth filter malfunctioned and he said Ten.

But the playground reminded him so much of Ten, he couldn't stop himself. Ten really likes playgrounds. It reminds him of home and his childhood. And there's one video he saw on the internet where little Chittaphon was dancing. He looks so cute in that video. And he's a chubby kid. Who doesn't like cute, chubby kids that like to dance?!

Anyway, they were heading back to their company building. Jaehyun, Yuta and Doyoung have been teasing him, even Kun and Winwin were grinning at him. If Winwin could speak Korean fluently, he would've teased him too. Can he just dig a hole to the middle of the earth and hide there?

"Taeyong hyung misses Ten hyung~" Jaehyun teases with a silly smile on his face. Yuta got hit by Taeyong because he was laughing his ass off.

Taeyong scowled at them and looked outside the window. _It's raining—I wonder where Ten is and what he's doing_ , Taeyong thought to himself _. I hope he's inside, he might catch a cold in this weather._

 

 

They went to their dorm after meeting their manager in their company building. No one said anything to Ten, they're too afraid of Taeyong to say anything (he threatened them while they were in the car). He thought everything would be fine until the episode was aired.

The whole group was watching the broadcast. Ten and Taeyong were sitting next to each other while everyone was looking at the laptop. They were having a few laughs then THAT scene came.

"Yuta! Ten!" the Taeyong on the screen said. "I said Ten. Winwin!" He blushed furiously while watching his stupid self. Everyone was stunned for a second then they laughed. Hard. Even Ten was chuckling beside him.

"Jinjja, Taeyong hyung? Ten hyung isn't even there!" Mark said in between laughs. He crossed his arms and shrunk back into the couch. They laughed a bit more and continued watching the broadcast.

Taeyong came out of the shower and was drying his hair when Ten came out of nowhere.

"Hyung!" Ten said enthusiastically.

Taeyong held onto his chest and almost jumped when Ten suddenly spoke. He looked at the younger and he was grinning. Ten attached himself to Taeyong, holding onto his right arm while his head was on the older's shoulder.

"Wae?~" Taeyong asked, surprised by Ten's actions. Ten said nothing and stayed like that.

Taeyong was drying his hair while they were sitting on his bed when Ten spoke, "So, you missed me that day, hyung?"

He wasn't stupid, he knew what Ten was talking about. He turned beet red and stopped his actions. He looked at Ten and the younger was still grinning.

"S-shut up," he said after a few moments. He looked away and continued drying his hair.

"I love you too, hyung," Ten whispered and kissed his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. This just made me cringe so much lol.
> 
> Please give me some feedback~ i'd appreciate it if you do hehehe. Thank you~


End file.
